Aortic stenosis, an abnormal narrowing of the aortic valve, is the most common valve disease in the world. Patients with aortic stenosis experience restricted blood flow from the heart and suffer increased risk of heart failure. Currently available treatments for aortic stenosis include surgical valve replacement, transcatheter valve replacement, and balloon aortic valvuloplasty. In surgical valve replacement, the patient undergoes open heart surgery to replace the stenotic valve. A transcatheter valve replacement (TAVR), in which the valve is replaced in a transcatheter procedure, is a less invasive approach to replacing the stenotic valve. Balloon aortic valvuloplasty does not replace the valve, but rather a balloon catheter is inflated within the aortic valve to increase the size of the opening.
Each of these existing treatments has advantages and drawbacks. The drawbacks of the surgical approach include the obvious risks of such major surgery. A drawback of the TAVR and balloon aortic valvuloplasty is that both procedures require that the heart undergo short and rapid ventricular pacing during portions of the procedure. This rapid pacing may not be tolerable for some patients. Further, the costs of the surgical valve replacement and TAVR are quite high. The balloon aortic valvuloplasty produces improvements in the aortic stenosis, but the improvements typically last only a few months. What is desired is a lower cost, safer minimally-invasive procedure to increase the opening of a stenotic valve.
An aortic valve cutter of the present disclosure comprises a flexible housing with a central lumen for receiving a guide wire. A high-speed rotating wire is disposed within the housing near an edge of the housing. A trough cut into a side of the housing exposes a portion of the rotating wire such that the rotating wire can be used as a cutter. Two pusher wires are disposed on an opposite side of the housing from the rotating wire, also housed within the housing. Troughs cut into the side of the housing form openings from which the pusher wires can extend if they are advanced. The pusher wires are staggered with respect to one another in the longitudinal direction. When the pusher wires are advanced, they extend outwardly from the troughs and can be used to stabilize the cutter at the aortic valve and push the cutting wire against the valve on the opposite side.
Two wire pressure transducers are disposed on the housing, one above the rotating wire and another below the rotating wire. These transducers allow for monitoring of the pressure gradient across the valve as the cutting proceeds. By monitoring the transvalve gradient while the cuts are made to the aortic valve, the aortic valve area can be estimated during the procedure.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.